kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LapisScarab
Assignment Hi, welcome to Kingdom Hearts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Organization XIII page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BebopKate (Talk) 04:11, 21 March 2009 Thank you for editing Aqua's apperance. It was well done. I was wondering if you could do Terra and Ventus, please?--'NinjaSheik' 00:58, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Sure! I just need a few minutes to finish something else. LapisScarab 01:29, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much! Oh, how rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm NinjaSheik.--'NinjaSheik' 01:33, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Huge Favor Um, sorry to bother you, but a member of the Kingdom Hearts Wiki have been adding apperance to some of the charactrs and my sister thinks it'll be cool if you do the same thing if the Organization characters...The point is, will you do an appearance for the characters, like you did with Terra, Aqua, and Ven? Please!?! You're the best we've ever had! Please, if it isn't to mucht trouble?--'NinjaSheik' 22:00, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Absolutely! I'm flattered you like my descriptions so much and I'll get to work on that as soon as I can. LapisScarab 00:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Really!?! Oh, thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much!--'NinjaSheik' 00:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :My computer's being weird so I'm gonna stop for a bit so it can cool down. Halfway there though! LapisScarab 01:32, October 23, 2009 (UTC) That's okay! You've done engough for tonight. I must say I'm quite impressed by your skills. Yes, you make a fine asset to the wiki, indeed. Good night. Oh, and thank you so much for what you're doing.--'NinjaSheik' 01:33, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :'Kay, I'm back. LapisScarab 16:13, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Alright, just finished Organization XIII with Xion's description (though for my own sanity I copied and reworded the descriptions of most of her armored forms from her boss page). If there's anything else you need, I'll be happy to help. Thank you for everything you're doing.--'NinjaSheik' 21:27, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Of course! Actually, doing that was pretty fun. LapisScarab 21:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Well, I'm glad to hear. LevL put some apperance sections of characters like Elizabeth. Feel free do do hers ir anyone else you come upon on.--'NinjaSheik' 21:42, October 23, 2009 (UTC) One More Time? Hey, long time no see. Can you do me another favor? It's for the apperance of Namine. Do you mind doing it?--'NinjaSheik' 19:46, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :'Kay, just finished. LapisScarab 03:53, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.--'NinjaSheik' 03:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Question I saw the appearance sections you made and I liked those. So, I have a question. Can you help with the appearance sections of the Port Royal characters? I can understand it if you don't want to do it, but I would be grateful if you do help. - LevL 18:03, November 20, 2009 (UTC) :Of course, I'll get to it as soon as I can. I have basically zero motivation of my own, so I really need to be given an assignment like this;) LapisScarab 20:28, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Seems like you're our best descriptor on the wiki. You are a very good asset to the wiki, indeed.--'NinjaSheik' 22:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay, done, but I'm a litle disappointed with Elizabeth's description. Her outfit is so simple that I didn't really have much to say. Oh well, happy to help. LapisScarab 20:39, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for your hard work.--'NinjaSheik' 20:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Thank you. - LevL 20:45, November 22, 2009 (UTC) have you played: "The Sims"? see subject--Ssbbfan4 03:15, December 3, 2009 (UTC) a wiki i am working on http://msimsroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/My_Sims_Roleplay_Wiki thats the link check it out How do you make text bubbles? see topic Speech Bubble ok here is the data Character:Roxas Quote:"What are you talking about!? I am me! Nobody else!" is that a quote? i got it from the wiki page on roxas. Colors:White and Black Question Um I had a question now so um how did you get your avatar to show up with that text box like thing? On my page I mean ^^ --Melissar7 08:31, December 6, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay thanks and well idk what quotes but how about Xion and what do u mean by color scheme? (oh its okay) --Melissar7 02:26, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay then and yea thats fine however could you make the top part blue? the bottom is fine with white :) --Melissar7 02:44, December 7, 2009 (UTC) --Melissar7 03:46, December 7, 2009 (UTC) --Melissar7 03:58, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Hey! How do you beat sephorotih in kh2 Just stay persistant. Equip many exlixers and mega-potions and ethers all that. Stat by beating him up until he says, No more playing around. Start until he summons some dark orbs and says, give in to the dark, use reflectaga when he does this.Beat him up until he glows red, he gets beserk. Watch out for Heartless Angel, strike him once to gte him out of it. Finally, use Trinity until he is defeated.--[[User:RedemptionUltima]] 01:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) i got myself stuck in wonderland.... i gave a flower a potion in Lotus Forest and it made me huge. how do you get smaller again?--Ssbbfan4 01:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I think I'll save you some trouble. Ok, walk around until you see a stone like object on a tree. Use that, and you'll get stronger.--[[User:RedemptionUltima]] 06:03, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. Thanks for the welcome! You mentioned the talk bubble? I'd like to have one. I don't know how often I'd use it, but could you show me how to do that? Is it a template or something? - okay... hmmm.... Character: Roxas. Quotes: "Stolen... And not just the [ ]. The word [ ]! They stole it too!" or, "What are you talking about? I am ME, nobody else!" Color Schemes: Top:Black, Bottom:DarkCyan--LegoAlchemist 01:15, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Huh...? I told you... Roxas.--LegoAlchemist 01:23, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks a lot!--LegoAlchemist 01:31, December 13, 2009 (UTC) 'Really' Sorry about that Hello Thanks for the welcome Re:Bubbles I'll think about it. --Cococrash11 05:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Hello and thanks! Hello! I saw how you helped to stop NinjaSheik from posting on my talk page. I would like to thank you for your efforts, because they are much appreciated. --WorldOfChaos 15:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) It wasn't so much an attempt to stop NinjaSheik, she's a good very user and a friend, I just wanted to try and dissolve the situation before things went to far and someone ended up banned. I know from observing other arguments like that and from getting into one myself on a different wiki that nothing good comes from them. Anyway, my offer still stands on the talk bubble. LapisScarab 20:56, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Oh right. Do I have to use a face sprite from a KH character? I would prefer a different image, I would like to use one of World of Chaos to match my name. --WorldOfChaos 22:43, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Nope it doesn't have to be a sprite, the World of Chaos image will work. Any specific quotes or colors? LapisScarab 22:55, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Great. I would like the top half black and the bottom half dark blue. I don't know if this is possible, but I could the top half's text be light gray and the bottom half's text be a lighter blue? If not, then have the text just be white. For quotes, I would like the top half to have courage my soul, and let Us journey on." and I would like the bottom (talk page link if I'm correct?) to say time has come," the Walrus said," to talk of many things!" (use what's inside the brackets please). --WorldOfChaos 23:38, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Talk Bubble --Axel'sGirl 18:31, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Axel's Girl Umm, Can you create a talk bubble for me? If you can could it be Axel with the saying "You really do remember me this time, I'm so FLATTERED!! And could the colors be black and purple? If you can then thanks, and if you can't then it's okay. Thanks for the welcome! My Text Bubble Could the design be Purple at the top, white at the bottom with the message reading: "Illusion is the ultimate guide of self-minipulation. What a load of bull crap" and have the sprite of Zexion from Days? Thank you. --Gr8champ 21:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Gr8champ ZAAAAAAAAAAACK Thanks!! Thanks again! Thanks! Thanks! Making Talk Bubble template Sure Thing Random Writing Userbox Want me to reorganize it for you, just to repay the kindness you showed to me?--[[User:RedemptionUltima]] 02:02, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Keyblade Wielder I think I dicuss it with you and Ninjashiek okay lets do it anothertime. --Cococrash11 07:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 So should we just wait or something? --Cococrash11 18:41, December 21, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Ventus's appearance That doesn't make sense why make Ventus first appear in Days I mean his first appearce is The Gathering. I mean the first appearce means where they first appear I mean like Stich first appeared in Lilo and Stich movie not Kingdom Hearts II. So Ventus should be The Gathering not Days. --Cococrash11 03:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Yeah but for example for "The Beast" his first appearce is THe Beauty and The Beast but his first game appearce is Kingdom Hearts. Shouldn't the orgin be when they first appear not game appearce? Do you understand what I'm saying? --Cococrash11 03:49, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 That doesn't make sense? Why the Orginal character had to be game appearce I mean for Roxas he first appearce is in the Another side video. I mean for game appearce just complicate things. I mean in Terra's page he first appear in the "The Gathering Video not the KHFM game but the secret video. --Cococrash11 03:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 I mean the KH character first appear in the secret video is the same concept as Disney Character first appear in the moive. I mean in Mickey's page its Steamboat Willie and for Genie is the Aladdin movie. I mean the Secret Video does count. I'm the one who doesn't understand why you guys think that way? --Cococrash11 04:09, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 Help Thanks a lot! :) Lea? Isa? Have you heard? They have pictures out now. Someone put a "Apperance" section there, but it's missing a few more details. I think you could do a better job. You up for it?--'NinjaSheik' 17:51, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :There we go. I'm so excited that we have pictures of them now! This just made my day! LapisScarab 18:45, December 23, 2009 (UTC) My day, too! Thank you for your excellent work!--'NinjaSheik' 18:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Any Reason Merry Christmas! Hello! You mentioned a talk bubble? I would like one please :) I really like Xigbars goldfish quote but i would have to say..... Character:Demyx Quote:"I told them they were sending the wrong guy..." Clolor Scheme:Dark Blue and Light Blue I would love that so much and in advance.....Thank you! :D --"Why do you alway stare at me like I just drowned your goldfish?" Xigbar hates goldfish O-O LOL angelpikachu777 03:05, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yumekai627: Can you make me a talk bubble too? Character: Zexion Quote: "Then I shall make you see... that your hopes are nothing! Nothing but a mere illusion!" Color Scheme: Grey and white. Thank you! Talk Bubble Question. Random Appearance Wow, nice job on the appearance for Abu. Have you seen this? Some of the users here are taking on certain groups of characters to improve the articles we currently have. Judging from your past edits, this should be no problem. Although I can't force you to do it, I strongly encourage that you do so. Thanks!--''Xion''''4''''ever'' 03:26, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Random(cont.) Talking and talk pages Didn't Xion4Ever just tell you to chat on the IRC Channel, whatever that is?--Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 20:54, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Anyway, can I have a talk bubble? I want the character as Roxas, colors black and grey, grey on the bottom, no praticular quotes. Post the code on my talk page, ok bye.--Lord Captain Cecil Harvey 20:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Cards (Boss)